A Becoming Nightmare
by mewgirl1995
Summary: Ikuto begins to have terrible nightmares and with each night they get worse. Could this have anything to do with the increase in X-Eggs? Can Amu do anything to stop it? Amuto! Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ikuto's POV

"I wish it would snow nyan!" Yoru exclaimed. "That would make a better New Years nyan." I sighed and rolled over. _Can we just skip this holiday? _I wondered closing my eyes. _"I hate you!" _Even though it's been about a year since the New Years concert, the memory still hurt.

"Amu," I murmured quietly and then closed my eyes slowly.

"Hey Ikuto it's only 9:30 nyan!" Yoru exclaimed. "Why are you sleeping now nyan? Come on! Ikuto nyan…" His voice fell silent as I drifted off to sleep.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I winced back as Amu screamed at me again and again. "I hate you!" I watched in horror as she disappeared but her voice kept echoing through the black empty space.

"Ah," I winced covering my ears. "Stop it…stop!"

Amu's POV

I was tired. No. Scratch that. I was dead, I was exhausted. Tired was an understatement.

"Why is there so much X-Egg activity recently?" I whined walking forward. I sighed and slightly closed my eyes, relying on auto-pilot to get home now.

"Amu-chan, don't close your eyes when you're walking," Ran scolded me.

"Yeah you'll run into something," Miki agreed. I ignored them and kept my eyes partially shut. I could barely lift my legs and was getting sleepier by the moment.

"I wish I was just home already," I murmured stepping over the curb. Suddenly there was a loud honking noise. I looked up to see a car shooting towards me and I froze in fear.

"Amu!" I watched the car shoot past me as I was pulled into the safety of someone's arms. "You idiot! What the heck are you doing?" I blinked sleepily and looked up to see Ikuto glaring down at me.

"Ikuto," I sighed, leaning against him. I closed my eyes and relaxed. _Ikuto will take me home. _I thought smiling.

"Amu? What's wrong?" Ikuto's voice was full of worry.

"Amu-chan's really tired," Ran explained and I nodded slightly.

"She's been chasing X-Eggs all day," Miki added.

"It would be very helpful if you could take her home desu," Su said happily. I thanked them silently, and Ikuto sighed.

"Alright," He murmured, lifting me up onto his back. I yawned and curled my arms around his neck.

"Thanks," I murmured softly. I drifted off to sleep as my charas chattered on and on to Ikuto.

When I woke up I was curled up on my bed and Ikuto was gently stroking my hair. I blinked sleepily and yawned. I was about to ask how he got me in here, but then I remembered my parents and Ami were out somewhere.

"Feeling better?" Ikuto asked quietly. I nodded and snuggled up against his chest. "Hey what are you doing perverted kid?"

"Cuddling," I replied, sighing happily. Ikuto was really warm and I had been out in the cold all day long…

"With me?" Ikuto laughed, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're warm," I told him, blushing. "I would never do this if I wasn't freezing cold."

"You should've said you were cold," Ikuto murmured, and then he nuzzled my neck affectionately. I squeaked in surprise and glared at him.

"Don't do that," I growled. He smirked and pulled me up against his chest.

"I have a question," He whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly, hoping it wasn't something perverted.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I stay here tonight?" _I know him too well. _I thought annoyed.

"Forget it," I told him angrily.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Aw why not Amu?" He sighed and pulled away from me. I glared at him annoyed.

"Because you're bound to do something perverted to me," I told him. "And I don't want you sleeping in **my **bed." I promptly tried to curl up against him again, but he got up off the bed and went and sat down on my chair.

"I won't," He promised. I sighed and glared at him. I was surprised to see the sincerity in his eyes. I bit my lip as he caught my gaze and used his sad kitty eyes. "Please?"

"Fine," I mumbled, just wanting him to cuddle with me again, so I could get warm. He smiled victoriously and then got up to leave. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"You don't expect me to sleep in my clothes do you?" He said, smirking. I sighed and glared at him.

"Whatever," I growled turning my back to him. "Do what you want?"

"What I _want_?" He asked, pausing. "So-"

"Just go get your pajamas perverted old man!" I screamed at him, blushing furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amu's POV

I was nearly all warmed up by the time Ikuto finally got back. Of course the stupid pervert pulled me back into his arms after he shoved a bag of clothes and his violin under my bed.

"How long are you planning on staying?" I growled annoyed. He smirked and put his face super close to mine.

"Depends how long you want me here," He murmured lovingly. I blushed a dark red and smacked him.

"If that's the case, get out!" I yelled. He laughed and simply hugged me tighter.

"That's so cold," He told me. "Can't you be kinder to me?" I stuck out my tongue at him and pulled away.

"I'm going to get take a shower and change into my pajamas," I told him annoyed. "Change while I'm gone." I snatched up my pajamas and stalked sulkily into the bathroom.

"Amu-chan why are you letting him stay desu?" Su asked as I turned on the water.

"I don't know," I grumbled. My charas exchanged confused looks.

"I think he sounded pretty desperate," Miki commented. "Maybe he's in some sort of trouble." Ran nodded.

"Maybe super top secret ninjas are after him!" She exclaimed. I glared at her annoyed.

"Yeah right," I muttered, taking off my clothes and stepping into the shower. I sighed happily as the hot water hit me and I began thinking maybe the charas were right, maybe Ikuto was in some sort of danger. I quickly finished my shower and walked back into my room. Ikuto smirked at me and quickly pulled me into a hug.

"What took you so long?" He murmured quietly. I tried to figure out if his voice sounded upset or anything, but everything seemed fine to me.

"Nothing," I growled back. Ikuto nodded slightly and released me. He strode back over to the bed, pulled back the covers, and laid back down. I couldn't help but smile when he curled up like a cat. _I knew they were wrong. _I thought, lying down next to him. Ran turned off the lights and I closed my eyes.

"Amu…gah…" I woke up to Ikuto muttering in his sleep. I blinked sleepily and glanced at him concerned. He was curled up in a ball, with his fists balled up and eyes shut tight in pain.

"Ikuto?" I whispered, sitting up. He didn't respond so I assumed he was still asleep. "Ikuto, wake up." I gently shook his shoulder. "Hey come on, wake up." Ikuto's eyes flickered open.

"Thanks," He muttered sitting up. His eyes were clouded with distress. _Was he having a really bad nightmare? _I wondered.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. He turned to me and shook his head.

"No," He murmured, wrapping his arms around me. "Amu…" Ikuto hugged me close, gently stroking my hair. I could hear his heart pounding steadily, but also quickly.

"Ikuto?" I questioned glancing up. "What's wrong?" He didn't respond, so I decided not to bother him about it. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. There was just something so desperate and loving in the way he was hugging me. I wanted to reassure him that I was there for him.

Ikuto's POV

The sun shone in through the windows and was slowly lightning up the room. I hadn't been able to fall asleep again and was simply watching Amu sleep. She was still curled up against my chest and was breathing gently. I smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. Then I slipped away from her and pulled out my violin from underneath her bed.

"Morning nyan!" Yoru exclaimed and flew over to me. I flicked his nose and shushed him.

"You're going to wake everyone up," I scolded him. He rolled his eyes as I positioned my violin underneath my chin.

"Like that won't wake anyone up," Yoru muttered as I began playing it. I didn't really care if it woke Amu up; she would probably like waking up to my violin. The soft music from my violin filled the whole room. After I had finished the song, I glanced over at the bed. Like I had suspected, Amu had woken up and was watching me play.

"Good morning Ikuto," She murmured quietly. I wasn't surprised to hear the concern in her voice.

"Don't expect to hear more," I told her putting my violin away. She nodded and hopped off the bed. I smirked at her when she sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, snuggling up against my chest. I smiled and pulled her close.

"Yes," I replied. "It's no big deal." She glanced up at me and my heart clenched. Her eyes were shining with worry.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and leaned down close to her ear.

"Are you that worried about your sweetheart?" I whispered smirking. Immediately her face lit up red and she shoved me away.

"You're annoying!" I couldn't help but laugh as Amu stomped away. "I have to go out!" After her door slammed shut I laid back down on her bed.

"Ikuto was it the same nightmare you had the night before last night nyan?" Yoru asked concerned. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Yeah," I murmured. "Almost, it was worse…"

"What was different nyan?" He asked cautiously. I shook my head and sat up.

"After everything that happened before, Amu was killed," I whispered uneasily. "And I couldn't do anything to stop it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amu's POV

"We should go to the New Years concert again this year!" Yaya exclaimed suddenly. I sighed and shook my head. We were having another early morning Guardian's meeting during the break.

"Yaya we have other things to focus on," I scolded her. "Like this sudden increase in X-Eggs?" She rolled her eyes and slumped down in her chair, mumbling to herself.

"Easter's definitely behind this," Tadase muttered, flipping through our reports. I nodded uneasily. _Ikuto's a part of Easter. _I reminded myself. _But I don't think he's doing this. _

"Could someone new have joined them?" Nagihiko asked as he tapped his pencil against the table. "I've heard that a few new families have moved in the area recently."

"We should probably go out on patrol again," Rima suggested. I groaned and banged my head on the table.

"I'm still tired from yesterday," I complained irritably. I glared at my charas when they started giggling.

"Amu-chan was so tired she couldn't even make it home by herself," Ran laughed. I stiffened. _Don't mention Ikuto! _I thought wondering if I should try to grab them.

"She nearly got hit by a car desu," Su added. "But Iku-"

"On second thought I'm perfectly ready for a patrol!" I exclaimed leaping up.

"Oh that's great desu!" Su said smiling. "Then Iku-" I snatched her out of the air before she could finish and laughed nervously. Rima glared at me suspiciously.

"Let's go then." I nodded and quickly followed her and the others out. Like the day before it was freezing outside and I was still kind of tired.

"There's one!" I jumped as Yaya pointed out an X-Egg.

"We'll get it!" Ran cheered taking off. I nodded and followed her sleepily.

"My own heart unlock!" I exclaimed, transforming with me. "Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" In one swift leap I cornered the X-Egg.

"Now!"

"Negative heart lock on! Open heart!" I watched as the X-Egg was purified and then fell onto my knees.

"Amu-chan, are you okay desu?" Su asked concerned. I nodded and yawned.

"I'm still a little tired," I muttered. "And cold…" Just as I said that the wind blew and caused me to shiver again. _Can't today just be over? _I wondered annoyed. _I'd much rather still be asleep with Ikuto at my side…_ My face lit up red and I quickly shook off the thought.

"Such a determined child is tired that easily?" _Of course. _I thought annoyed and glanced up to see Ikuto land gracefully on the ground.

"Go away," I sighed, standing up. "You're tiresome." He ignored me and smiled. I could feel my heartbeat quicken as he walked over and stood in front of me. "Hey…" I murmured weakly as he gently stroked my cheek.

"You're going to get sick if you're out in the cold all the time," Ikuto murmured. I remained silent and didn't resist as he pulled me into his arms. "My Amu…" _That tone again. _I thought, beginning to worry. _Just like last night…_ I closed my eyes and smiled. Ikuto was warm, like always, and I felt like he needed me again.

"Amu-chi went this way I think." I blinked and snuggled closer against Ikuto. "Amu-chi!" _Go away Yaya. _I thought. _Let me be with Ikuto…_

"Amu-chan." I glanced annoyed at Ran when she began tugging at my shirt.

"I'll see you later." My heart fell slightly as Ikuto pulled away. Then the cold air hit me again, and I shivered. Ikuto's eyes softened, and before I could protest he wrapped his coat around me. "Better?" He asked, zipping it up.

"Yeah," I murmured, nodding stubbornly. "But you'll get cold." Ikuto shook his head.

"I'm fine," He told me and then leapt away right as Rima and Yaya appeared.

"There you are!" Rima exclaimed angrily. "Can't you come back after you run off?" I nodded dazed and continued to stare in the direction Ikuto had gone. "Where did that coat come from?"

"Wh-What?" I stuttered embarrassed. "This…it…um…" I trailed off and fingered at the coat.

"It looks big enough to fit a certain high scholar we know," Rima continued. Yaya giggled and my face turned redder and redder.

"So what if it's Ikuto's?" I exclaimed annoyed. "Oh! No-Not th-that it is or anything…" Rima laughed and I stared at the ground again.

"Amu-chi what are you going to tell Tadase if he asks?" Yaya asked. I blushed even more and continued to finger the coat.

"I'll say Miki made it," I muttered annoyed. Rima rolled her eyes and pulled on the coat.

"Why would Miki make it too big?" She questioned, shaking her head. "Come up with a better lie." I fidgeted around nervously and stared down at the coat in despair.

"Oh well," I sighed. "It's warm, and I'll think of something to tell Tadase-kun." Rima and Yaya both shook their heads again and walked away.

"Come on Amu-chi!" Yaya called. I sighed and followed her.

Ikuto's POV

I glanced up as Amu walked in. She was still wearing my coat, too.

"Why are you here?" She asked annoyed. I smiled at her and looked back down at the book I had grabbed off of her desk.

"I thought I could stay the night again," I replied quietly. "Maybe." Glancing up slightly, I saw Amu's eyes widen in worry. I quickly looked away.

"Why?" She asked. I shook my head and continued reading. "Ikuto, if something's wrong you should just tell me."

"It's none of your business," I said, closing the book. As I got up, Amu hugged me tightly.

"Tell me," She murmured, burying her face in my shoulder. "I want to help." I closed my eyes and hugged her back.

"Amu," I sighed softly. "Why do you care so much?" She didn't reply, but instead she tightened her grip on me. "Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amu's POV

It was around midnight when Ikuto began having another nightmare. He curled up against me and buried his face against my shoulder.

"Not Amu," He whispered, clinging to me. "Never…not her!"

"Ikuto, wake up." I gently shook his shoulder. "Come on wake up. Wake up!" He was in too deep a sleep to hear me.

"Amu!" _I have to wake him up. _I thought, closing my eyes. _Sorry. _I slapped him as hard as I could. Peeking out of one eye, I saw Ikuto's eyes open. He gingerly touched his cheek that was beginning to turn red, and winced.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hugging him. "You were having such a bad nightmare." He didn't reply, so I pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were completely emotionless, like all of the life had been drained out of him. "Ikuto?" I asked fearfully. "Ikuto, what's wrong?"

"You're dead," He whispered. My heart lurched forward. _That's what he's been having nightmares about? _I thought, shocked.

"I'm right here," I told him softly. "I'm not dead. I'm right here, Ikuto."

"I watched you die," He whispered as tears begin to form. "You died and I couldn't do anything!" I shook my head.

"No, no, no," I cried, hugging him. "Ikuto it's okay. I'm here. I'm alive. It's okay." I gently kissed his cheek and breathed out. "I'm breathing, I'm fine."

"I can't lose you," He whispered. "I'd lose everything."

"You won't," I told him, hugging him tightly. "I'll always be here, don't worry Ikuto." He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly.

"I need you," He whispered in my ear. "Don't leave me." I shook my head and curled up against him.

"I will never leave you," I promised, stroking his hair. "I-" I quickly broke off and blushed. _What am I doing about to say that? _I wondered. _I mean I don't even know if that's true! What am I thinking? Of course it is! _"I love you, Ikuto."

Ikuto's POV

I let my eyes close again the moment I heard Amu say that. I tightened my grip on her and sighed. All I needed was to hear that. Immediately all the terror had disappeared.

"I love you," She whispered again. I nodded and kissed her neck. This time when my eyes closed I didn't have anymore nightmares.

When I woke up again Amu was laying on my chest, with her arms wrapped around my neck. I watched her breathe, smiling. _She looks so delicate. _I thought. _But it's just a nightmare. I don't need to worry about her. _

"Ikuto?" Amu looked up and blinked sleepily at me. She yawned and sat up. "Are you-"

"I'm fine," I replied, sitting up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder. "Thank you Amu." She blushed and began to say something else, but I interrupted her. "I love you, too." Amu's face lit up a darker shade of red and she quickly glanced away. As I sat up, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Silly little girl."

"I'm not a little girl," She mumbled annoyed. Before I could tease her any further, my phone vibrated. I reached under the bed and picked it up. Someone had sent me a text. It read, "Report to Easter immediately." _Forget it. _I thought, snapping the phone shut. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I told Amu, throwing the phone back under the bed. "Why don't you get dressed? I want to take you somewhere." Looking confused, she nodded and grabbed her clothes, before going into the bathroom. I changed while she was gone.

"Where are we going?" She asked me, still confused. I smiled at her.

"A special place," I replied. "It'll take all day, though." I picked up my violin and walked out onto the balcony. "Meet you outside."

Amu's POV

_I wonder where he's taking me. _I thought, beginning to feel excited. As I reached the bottom of the stairs Mama glanced up.

"Where are you off to so early?" She asked, smiling. I froze in embarrassment. _I better play dumb. _I thought, panicking.

"I'm heading out for the day," I told her, smiling. "Didn't I tell you?" Mama shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," She said, glancing back down. "But, go ahead. Where are you going?" I froze again.

"I'm not sure," I sighed, letting the truth come out. Mama looked up surprised.

"You're not sure?" She asked. I blushed and rocked back and forth nervously.

"My-My," I stuttered. "My boyfriend's taking me somewhere and he wouldn't tell me, because he wants it to be a surprise," I said really quickly as my face turned a dark red.

"Boyfriend?" Mama asked surprised. "Why didn't you tell us Amu-chan?" Before I could answer I heard a scream of pain from the kitchen.

"B-B-Boyfriend?" Papa exclaimed, leaping up from the ground. "No! My Amu-chan's much too young for that!" My face turned even redder as Ami jumped up too, plumbing tools and equipment resting in her hands.

"I wanna meet Sis' boyfriend!" She chirped. _I should've kept my mouth shut! _I thought, racing towards the door.

"I'm going now!" I yelled. "See you tonight!" As I slammed the door behind me Ikuto gave me a confused look.

"What-"

"Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and shot down the street, hoping my family hadn't seen us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amu's POV

Following Ikuto, we walked for what seemed forever and then got on a train. After that we took several more trains. By the time we got on the sixth train I was majorly annoyed.

"Where are we going?" I asked Ikuto, tapping my foot impatiently.

"You'll see," He said smirking at me. I glared at him and looked at my phone. I stiffened; surprised to see five hours had already passed. As I watched from outside the window something seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. As the train approached the stop I noticed a large sign that read, "Welcome to Lake Ashi!"

"Ikuto, you brought me here?" I asked, surprised. "I've always wanted to go up here!" He smiled and took my hand as we got off of the train.

"My dad took me up here once," He told me quietly. Pain flickered through his eyes. "I haven't been up here since then." We walked up to one of the restaurants near the lake.

"Why don't we look around first?" I asked, tugging on Ikuto's hand. I was eager to explore the trails around the lake, and see if I could see Mt. Fuji. "We can eat later."

"You must be hungry," Ikuto said, smirking at me. "All you had was a bagel on the way up here." I shook my head.

"I'm-" A loud growl from my stomach interrupted me. I turned a dark red, while Ikuto laughed at me.

"Come on," He said. I sighed and followed him into the restaurant. It took us a little over half hour to get lunch, and then we were back out, exploring the trails and staring out over the lake. Mt. Fuji could be seen today, and I regretted not bringing a camera. Everything was beautiful. The hours flew by and soon it was a quarter to three. I stood by the railing staring over the lake, smiling happily.

"We should go soon," I said quietly. "I wish we could stay longer." I glanced at Ikuto, who was standing next to me. He nodded in agreement.

"It's calming up here," He said, walking around to hug me from behind. Resting his head on top of mine, he sighed. "Why can't everything be like this? No Easter, no X-Eggs. Just calm." I froze the moment Ikuto mentioned Easter. _Ikuto works for Easter. _I reminded myself. _Why do I always forget that? _My stomach tightened at the thought. _Could he just be using me? _I tried to shake off the thought, but I couldn't.

"Why do you work for Easter?" I asked quietly.

"It's a long story," Ikuto replied, hugging me tighter. _Usually that means I don't want to tell you. _I thought, turning around.

"We have time don't we?" I asked. He looked away and I felt my heart quicken. "Don't we?"

"Yes," Ikuto murmured quietly. "It all began with a violinist who fell in love with the head of Easter's daughter. When they got married, her father made the violinist promise to take over Easter and give up the violin, once he died."

"What does that have to do with you?" I asked, confused.

"Because that violinist is my father," Ikuto replied quietly. My heart fell and I stared down at the ground.

"Your father's the head of Easter?" I asked, completely distraught. "That's-"

"He isn't," Ikuto interrupted. "He didn't keep his promise. Once my grandfather died, my father ran away. He abandoned us just so he wouldn't have to take over Easter." Ikuto's grip on the rail behind me tightened. "Because of that Utau and I were forced to work for Easter in his place. The only reason Utau was let go was because of Sanjou and Nikaidou."

"I'm sorry," I said, on the verge of tears. "I-I didn't know." _Ikuto's heart must be torn up. _I thought, angry at myself for asking him about it. _Easter forced him to destroy that X-Egg before, too. Why had I said I hated him? Stupid, stupid. _

"Why are you crying?" Ikuto gently touched my cheek and brushed away my tears.

"I wish I would've known," I cried, shaking my head. "I wouldn't have said all those horrible things. I wouldn't have said I hated you. I-I-"

"It doesn't matter," Ikuto told me. "I have you now, don't I?" I nodded and hugged him.

"I love you, Ikuto, I love you so much!" I cried, burying my face in his chest.

"I love you too."

Ikuto's POV

On the way back I had to keep waking Amu up to transfer from train to train. We had walked around a long time, plus the traveling just wore her out. Her hand never left mine the whole way back to her house. It was almost nine by the time we returned to her house.

"Are you going to stay again tonight?" She asked me, smiling. I nodded.

"I don't want to ever leave your side," I whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. I pulled back slightly and touched her cheek.

"Ikuto," She murmured as I leaned in to kiss her. Before I could, however there was a bright flash. Amu and I both looked up to see Amu's little sister holding a digital camera. She stared at the screen triumphantly.

"I got a picture of Sis and her boyfriend!" She exclaimed happily.

"A-Ami!" Amu screamed, pulling away from me. I smiled as she chased her into the house. _Another time. _I thought, walking over to head into her room. I jumped up onto the balcony and quietly opened the door. I froze in surprise and quickly shut it, when I saw Rima and Yaya sitting on Amu's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amu's POV

Ami had escaped up to her room and before I could follow her. Mama saw me.

"Did you have fun Amu-chan?" She asked, causing me to freeze.

"Yeah, but I'm tired so I better go to bed," I said, inching towards the stairs.

"Where did you go?" Mama asked. She glanced up at me and smiled. "You said it was a surprise."

"We went to Lake Ashi," I told her, blushing slightly. "It was beautiful." Mama sighed and shook her head.

"I wish I knew you were going, you could've taken pictures for my magazine," She sighed. "Oh well. By the way, Amu-chan, your friends are waiting for you in your room."

"My friends?" I asked surprised.

"They wanted to talk to you," She told me. "They've been here for about a half an hour." Immediately I shot up the stairs and into my room. Sure enough Rima and Yaya were sitting on my bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I squeaked, surprised.

"You weren't at the Guardian meeting," Rima growled annoyed. "And when we came to see if you were here your mom said you were out with your _boyfriend_." I back away slightly, seeing the fury in her eyes.

"And you didn't bring your phone either," Yaya said, annoyed. "So we couldn't call you." I laughed nervously.

"Well I can explain that," I told them. "Later I-"

"Now," Rima said angrily. "We're having a sleepover and you're telling us everything. Your mom already agreed."

"Here?" I asked, glancing towards the balcony door. "Now?"

"We have our stuff!" Yaya chirped happily, gesturing to their bags. I twitched and walked over to the balcony door.

"Um…alright, let me just get some fresh air!" I exclaimed, opening it and shooting out. I quickly closed it behind me.

"Why are they here?" Ikuto asked, confused. I sighed and slid down to the ground, banging my head on the door.

"I'm so stupid," I muttered. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Ikuto pulled me back up and kissed my forehead.

"Liar," He told me, smirking. I blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "Rima and Yaya have already decided they're sleeping over at my house tonight." Distress flashed through Ikuto's eyes, briefly.

"It's alright," He said, leaning closer. "Goodnight, Amu." Right before our lips touched. Yaya banged on the door.

"Come on Amu-chi!" She exclaimed. I turned around annoyed.

"I'll be there in a second," I said annoyed. When I turned back, Ikuto was already gone. I sighed and walked inside.

"You have explaining to do," Rima told me. Yaya nodded quickly. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked annoyed.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Both of them yelled excitedly. My face lit up red and I shifted nervously.

"Next question," I laughed, smiling uncomfortably. Neither of them looked amused.

"Tell us!" Yaya exclaimed in a whiny voice. "Now! Now! NOW!" I winced slightly.

"Ikuto," I whispered.

"What did you say?" Rima asked. Both of them leaned in closer.

"Ikuto," I whispered again, even quieter. They blinked at me.

"Who?" Yaya asked. Miki rolled her eyes annoyed.

"She said Ikuto!" She yelled. "I-ku-to!" Rima's eyes widened and Yaya started giggling.

"We should've known!" Yaya laughed, falling off the bed. Rima shook her head sadly.

"Of course Amu would have some secret forbidden love," She sighed annoyed. "That's just something the heroine needs." I glared at them both.

"This is going to be a long night," I muttered annoyed.

Ikuto's POV

I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling. _Amu…_ I thought, shaking my head. _I wish I was with you right now. _I rolled over and shut my eyes, hoping I wouldn't have anymore nightmares. When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by darkness.

"Aren't you such a rebel?" I jumped and whirled around to see a girl with long red hair and green eyes. _I'm dreaming. _I thought annoyed. _But she looks familiar. _

"Who are you?" I demanded angrily. She laughed.

"I'm Easter's new worker," She replied, circling me. "Don't you remember? I'm Miyako; we met at the last meeting a few days ago." I frowned and looked away angrily. I did remember her. I remembered her trying to flirt with me.

"How are you doing this?" I demanded angrily. A chara appeared behind her.

"We can control people's dreams," Miyako told me. "That's why there have been so many X-Eggs. The dreams we've given the children discourage them." My eyes widened in surprise.

"You've been giving me those nightmares," I said, shocked. As she nodded, I quickly stepped back, hoping to escape from her. A vine twisted around my foot and held me there.

"Why do you care about that little brat?" She asked, smiling at me. "I'm older and definitely prettier!"

"Stay away from me," I told her angrily. "I don't want to have anything to do with you!" Again, she started laughing and her chara joined in.

"If you give up that child the nightmares will stop," The chara promised. "And you get Miyako, too!"

"Let me go!" I yelled angrily. They both shook their heads sadly.

"The nightmares will only get worse Ikuto-kun," Miyako told me. "Maybe I can give that little brat some too." My heart stopped.

"Leave her alone!" I cried, pulling against the vine. "She hasn't done anything!" Miyako smiled and disappeared into the darkness.

"Only when you love me Ikuto-kun…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amu's POV

I glanced up sleepily when I heard a tapping on the balcony door. _Ikuto? _I wondered, getting up. I glanced back at Rima and Yaya to see they were still asleep. Yawning as I walked over to the door, I opened it. No one was there. I frowned and stepped outside. Everything suddenly disappeared. I looked down and screamed. Below me was a pool of water. I fell towards it, out of the sky. The last thing I saw once I hit the water was Ikuto walking away.

"Wake up, Amu!" My eyes flew open. I looked around fearfully to see I was in my room. Yaya and Rima stared back, worried. Then I realized that Ikuto was hugging me close to his chest.

"Are you alright Amu?" Rima asked, concerned. I nodded slightly and clung to Ikuto.

"I had a nightmare," I whispered, beginning to cry. "It-It-"

"It's okay Amu-chi," Yaya told me comfortingly. "We're all here." I nodded and glanced up at Ikuto. He smiled at me and hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry," He whispered quietly. I shook my head as he stroked my hair.

"It's not your fault," I told him quietly. Then the door opened. Ikuto stiffened and was about to hide, but I pulled him back. Luckily it was Ami who walked in.

"I heard you crying Sis," She said, climbing up on the bed. I smiled and hugged her.

"It's alright Ami," I said. "I'm fine now." Ami nodded and glanced around at everyone.

"Do you wanna see my picture?" She asked excitedly. I sighed annoyed.

"Ami-" I began.

"Sure!" Yaya chimed in happily. I groaned as Ami raced off to ruin my life. Nearly a minute later she came back with the printed copy of the picture she took earlier. My whole face lit up red when I saw it.

"Wow!" Miki exclaimed, examining the picture. "You got them right before the kiss. You can even see the passion in their eyes." My face turned redder.

"It is good," Ikuto murmured, kissing my cheek.

"I think Ami-chan's gonna be a photographer when she grows up!" Yaya declared happily.

"She could be a wedding photographer," Rima suggested slyly. If it was even possible, my face turned redder.

"I'll start at Sis' and Onii-san's wedding!" Ami declared happily. I glanced up at Ikuto to see him smile softly.

"I would like that," He said, looking down at me. My heart began pounding crazily as I realized he was talking about the wedding, not the photos.

"B-But th-that's a lo-long wa-way aw-away!" I stuttered. Rima and Yaya giggled and I quickly added, "If i-it ev-ever ha-happens!"

Ikuto's POV

I stayed with Amu the rest of the night, so in the end Rima and Yaya had to sleep on the floor. Amu slept the rest of the night curled up against me. I couldn't fall asleep, no matter how tired I was. Turning slightly to look at Amu, I saw she was sleeping peacefully. _I have to stay awake. _I thought, gently stroking Amu's cheek. _If she has a nightmare I have to wake her up. _It ended up being the longest night of my life. When the sun finally rose and shone into the room I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

"Ikuto?" I felt Amu stir and then poke my cheek. "He's still asleep."

"Amu-chi!"

"Be quiet Yaya!" Amu quickly hissed. "Ikuto's still sleeping."

"Amu-chi really cares about her boyfriend," Yaya snickered. I opened my eyes to see Amu's face light up red. I smiled and rolled over, curling my arms around Amu's waist.

"Did you sleep alright Amu?" I asked quietly. She smiled and nodded.

"Did you?" She asked back.

"I didn't sleep," I told her. "I was too worried about you." Amu frowned and gently stroked my hair.

"I'm fine Ikuto," She told me softly. "Everyone has a nightmare every once in a while." I shook my head and sat up.

"Not this time," I murmured quietly. Amu frowned, but before she could ask, Rima woke up.

"Amu, did you have anymore nightmares?" She asked and Amu shook her head.

"I slept perfectly fine," She replied. I sighed and fell back on her bed, exhausted. "Ikuto?"

"I'm fine," I told her. She ignored my comment and curled her arms around my neck.

"You have to sleep," She murmured, kissing my cheek. I smiled at her.

"I've gone plenty of nights without sleep," I told her softly. She blushed as I gently stroked her hair.

"We're here too you know!" Amu and I both flinched and glanced over at Rima. She glared at us angrily.

"Why don't we take turns changing in the bathroom?" Amu suggested, sitting up again. "So Ikuto can change." As she ushered them out of her room I heard Rima muttering angrily.

"Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto," She said under her breath. "It's all about him!" I smirked and pulled out my clothes from my bag and quickly got dressed. Then, I made the bed and laid back down.

Amu's POV

When Rima, Yaya, and I went back into my room Ikuto had fallen asleep. I smiled and gently stroked his hair.

"I didn't think we took that long," Yaya sighed, disappointed. Rima rolled her eyes.

"Aren't we going to go shopping like you promised?" She asked angrily. I bit my lip and glanced up at her.

"Can Ikuto come?" I asked quietly. Rima's eyes flared angrily.

"No!" She yelled angrily. "That stupid Tsukiyomi Ikuto cannot come! This is going to be a girls only shopping trip!" Yaya and I both flinched back and Ikuto stirred slightly.

"But Rima," I whined. "Ikuto-"

"I don't care!" She snapped angrily. "It makes me sick to see you acting all lovey-dovey towards him!"

"Rima-tan's bitter," Yaya said, giggling. "She's upset because Nagi and her aren't like that." Rima's face turned a dark red.

"Why would I ever want to be like that with him?" She screamed at Yaya. I sighed and glanced down at Ikuto. He stirred again and his eyes flickered open.

"What's with all this yelling?" He asked, sitting up.

"We were deciding whether or not to go shopping," I told him, smiling.

"And Ikuto-chi is going to come too!" Yaya exclaimed happily. Rima glared at her and Ikuto twitched.

"Chi?" He asked, sighing. "Why?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amu's POV

During breakfast I had to beg for Ikuto to come with us. When Rima finally gave in both Yaya and I cheered. After we finished eating the four of us headed out to the mall.

"Lookie!" Yaya exclaimed, twirling around in a pink dress. "I'm a princess!" Rima and I both laughed at her.

"That dress is too big for you," Rima giggled. "You don't even fill out the front." Yaya turned red and shook her head wildly.

"Neither do you two!" She exclaimed. "Especially Amu-chi!" Rima and I turned even redder, while Ikuto stifled laughter.

"How true," He said, smirking at me. I glared at him angrily.

"Shut up!" I yelled, turning away. I gently picked up a sun hat and put it on. "Ta da!"

"It looks nice on Amu-chi!" Yaya said, nodding happily. Ikuto smiled at me.

"It does," He said, causing me to turn even redder. I gently set the hat on the chair I had pulled aside for us to put the things we were going to buy on. Then I joined Rima and Yaya, who were examining another clothes rack.

"You three seem to be having fun." I glanced up to see a girl about Ikuto's age, walking up to us. She had long long red hair. A chara with a light blue dress and angel wings sat on her shoulder. She also had red hair, except it was much shorter. The chara's blue eyes shone mischievously. "You're the infamous Guardians correct?"

"Some of them," I told her smiling. "We-"

"Stay away from them!" I jumped in surprise as Ikuto shot in between the three of us and the girl.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"You gave Amu that nightmare last night didn't you?" Ikuto demanded, ignoring me. The girl laughed.

"Maybe I did," She said, pulling away her sunglasses to reveal her green eyes. "What do you think of Ikuto-kun's rudeness, Yumi?"

"I don't know," The chara replied, laughing softly. "But he never learns his lesson Miyako." _Ikuto-kun? _I wondered, confused. _Learns his lesson…who are these people?_

"What don't you run back to the Director if you think I'm being rude?" Ikuto growled angrily. "And while you're at it, tell him I'm done listening to him." Miyako laughed again and her laugh sent chills up my spine.

"But Easter could give you so much Ikuto-kun," She said sweetly. "If you only listened." She touched his cheek and he jerked back.

"You work for Easter?" Yaya exclaimed, shocked. Miyako rolled her eyes.

"The Guardians really are just children," She said quietly. "I wonder what frightens you." She reached out to touch Yaya and Ikuto slapped her hand away.

"Don't you dare touch any of them," He told her angrily. "That's how you give people nightmares isn't it?" Miyako smiled at all of us.

"You didn't even recognize me when I bumped into your precious Amu at Lake Ashi," She said happily. "It was so easy to get away with." Miyako turned and walked away. "Bye, bye Ikuto-kun!" Yumi turned her head and smiled at us.

"We'll see you in your nightmares Amu!" She called, laughing. "Sweet dreams." I felt my blood go cold.

"So that nightmare was because of her?" I asked, my eyes widening. Ikuto nodded and sighed. His face was grave.

"So she's been the one causing all of the X-Eggs," Rima muttered. "Through nightmares? How are we supposed to fight her?" Ikuto fell back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"That's why Easter found her," He murmured quietly. "She's unstoppable." I nodded slightly and sat down next to him, leaning my head against my hand. _I will stop her. _I swore to myself. _I won't let her torture Ikuto like this. _

"Actually there is one way nyan," Yoru mewed, wringing his paws.

"Shut up," Ikuto muttered angrily. Yoru shook his head.

"She agreed to quit Easter if Ikuto left Amu for her nyan," He told us. My heart stopped and I stared at Ikuto. _Leave me? _I wondered. _I couldn't let Ikuto do that! But…if it stopped her from creating all of those X-Eggs… _

"Maybe you should," I whispered quietly. Immediately Ikuto's eyes flew open and he stared at me. Both Rima and Yaya looked shocked.

"Amu, what are you saying?" Rima asked, shaking her head.

"Think of all the Hearts Eggs," I said, shaking my head. "It would be better for-"

"No," Ikuto interrupted angrily. "Don't say that Amu! I would never abandon you!"

"But the nightmares would-" I began.

"No!" I fell silent and stared at Ikuto shocked. He laid his hand against my cheek and shook his head. "I can't live without you."

"Neither can I," I said softly. "But it's the only way." Ikuto shook his head.

"It isn't," He argued. "It can't be!" I flinched slightly. Before I could say anything else Ikuto kissed me. My eyes shut, and I felt my face grow hot as it turned a dark red. My heart beat wildly and I couldn't breathe. When Ikuto pulled away I couldn't speak. His eyes full of such love and sadness at the same time. "I will only love you Amu," He whispered softly. "I could never love anyone else as long as I live." I smiled as he gently stroked my cheek and then ran his fingers through my hair.

"I have an idea!" I glanced at Yaya, dazed. "We could fight her in the dream! One of you can go to sleep and them we can go into the nightmare." She beamed happily and stared at us, expecting a round of applause.

"How exactly will we do that?" Rima yelled angrily. "That's a stupid idea!"

"It might work!" Ran exclaimed suddenly. "None of us can do it, but Dia might be able to." I nodded slightly, considering it.

"Dia is pretty powerful," Rima agreed, nodding. "But she's in her egg again. How will we wake her up?" I frowned and shook my head.

"I don't know," I sighed, feeling that our plan wouldn't work.

"Maybe we should head to the Royal Garden," Rima suggested. "Nagihiko and Tadase are finishing some paperwork, and we'll need their help. First we can get Dia." I nodded and stood up.

"Let me get the hat first," I said gently picking up the sun hat. After I bought the hat I got Dia from my room and then we left for the Royal Garden. Ikuto and I walked behind Rima and Yaya.

"Were you serious about before?" Ikuto asked quietly, glancing at me. "About me giving you up?" I nodded slightly and gently took his hand.

"It would help so many people," I said quietly. "I wouldn't mind being alone for that." Ikuto stared down at the ground.

"I couldn't do it," He said quietly. "You're all I have Amu." I smiled and tightened my grip on his hand.

"Promise me something Ikuto," I murmured quietly. "Promise that if we can't find any other way, that you'll do it. You'll leave me." Ikuto shook his head.

"I can't promise that," He told me. I shook my head as my eyes began to water.

"Promise me," I repeated, staring up at him. "Promise me!" It fell silent as we walked and then Ikuto nodded slowly.

"I promise," He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ikuto's POV

When we got to the Royal Garden Tadase and Nagihiko were just finishing up. Nagihiko glanced up and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing all of us upset. Tadase quickly looked up and glared at me.

"We found out who's causing all the X-Eggs!" Yaya exclaimed. "It's this girl named Miyako! She causes nightmares that turn them into X-Eggs!"

"Does she work for Easter?" Tadase asked, directing his question at me.

"Yes," I said quietly. "And she does of her own free will." Tadase looked surprised, but before he could ask Nagihiko interrupted.

"How do we fight her?" He asked. "What can we do?" I tightened my grip on Amu's hand and she glanced up at me concerned. _I won't lose you. _I thought. _Never. _

"We think we can defeat her if we go in Amu-chi or Ikuto-chi's nightmares," Yaya explained. "That's why we brought Dia-chan." We all encircled the table and Amu set Dia in the middle.

"We have to get her to come out," Rima sighed, poking the egg.

"Dia-chan! Come out!" Kusu Kusu yelled, banging symbols together.

"As your king I order you to come out!" Kiseki yelled.

"We need your help desu!" Su exclaimed, tapping on Dia's egg. I sighed and let go of Amu's hand. She glanced at me confused as I walked over and grabbed Tadase by the collar.

"Come on Kiddy King," I said, dragging him off. "We need to talk."

"Let go of me!" He exclaimed angrily. Once we were a little ways away from the table I let go and turned to face him.

"I need to tell you something I should've a long time ago," I told him, sighing.

"What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm forced to work for Easter," I said quietly. "Because my father left and he was supposed to work for Easter after my grandfather died." Tadase's eyes widened.

"All of this time you were forced?" he asked, shocked. I nodded sadly.

"I tried to get away from it when I was younger," I continued. "But I just didn't really have the will to go through with it. I thought you were better off without me anyway." I sighed and shook my head. "I never wanted to do anything. I'm sorry Tadase." I glanced away embarrassed and it fell silent for a minute or two.

"I forgive you," Tadase replied quietly. "Ikuto-niisan." I glanced back at him and he smiled at me.

"This is hopeless!" We turned back to see Amu curled up in a ball on the ground. I frowned and walked over to her. "I'm going to lose him! Why won't you come out Dia? Why won't you help?" My heart fell as I saw how much she was sobbing. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't. I promised that I would leave her if we couldn't do anything else.

"We'll find another way," Nagihiko promised as I pulled Amu into my arms. "It's alright Amu-chan." She shook her head and clung to me.

"Dia, please come out nyan." I glanced up to see Yoru still trying. All of the others had given up. "I don't wanna lose you guys either. Ikuto and I need all of you nyan." I nodded, closing my eyes. _Please. _I begged silently. _I can't lose Amu. Please Dia… _

"Dia-chan you're our only hope," Pepe said quietly. "Please!"

"Please Dia nyan!" Yoru cried. It fell silent again and hugged Amu tighter. Then I heard a crack. My eyes flew open and Amu jumped up. Sure enough a crack had appeared in the egg.

"Of course I'll help," Dia said cheerfully. "It just took a while to wake up." She smiled at all of us and I stood up.

"So you can get us into the nightmare?" Yaya asked excitedly. Dia nodded. Things were finally looking up.

Amu's POV

We all arranged to stay at the Royal Garden for the night. Tsukasa gave us sleeping bags and a couple of lamps. The Royal Garden seemed eerie in the darkness.

"So who's nightmare are we going into?" Rima asked, glancing at Ikuto and me.

"Mine," Ikuto and I said at exactly the same time.

"Forget it Amu," Ikuto said annoyed. "I'm not going to let you be affected again."

"But yours are even worse than mine!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "Let me do it."

"No," Ikuto said again. The Guardians sighed as we continued arguing.

"Actually," Dia interrupted quietly. "I can only bring us into Amu-chan's nightmare." Ikuto stared at her in shock and I nodded approvingly.

"Do we have to go to sleep too?" Yaya asked Dia, waving her hand wildly. Dia nodded. I curled up on Ikuto's chest once he laid down. I sighed happily as he stroked my hair.

"Even here they're lovey-dovey!" Rima exclaimed annoyed, making me turn red.

"You're bitter Rima-tan!" Yaya called happily.

"Shut up!" I smiled when I heard Rima hit her with a pillow. My eyes closed and I fell asleep.

"I was hoping you wouldn't fall asleep tonight." Miyako stood in front of me, glaring at me angrily. "I had some children to take care of." I shook my head angrily.

"Leave them alone!" I told her. "They didn't do anything to you!" Miyako laughed and walked forward. I flinched back as she grabbed me by the front of my shirt.

"But you did," She hissed quietly. "You made it impossible for me to have Ikuto-kun!" She shoved me backwards, causing me to fall. "What does he see in you? You're just a pathetic little girl!"

"Stop doing this!" I exclaimed as I got to my feet. "You're hurting yourself as well as us." Miyako shook her head and suddenly thunder started crashing. I stared up surprised as clouds appeared, along with sky and grass. We were in a clearing in a forest. Lighting flashed down about two feet from me setting the grass on fire. I raced away, but then lighting struck in front of me again. The fire spread fast and soon engulfed the trees.

"You can't escape!" Miyako said. I looked up surprised to see she had character transformed. Wings spread out from her back and she wore a light blue dress decorated with black jewels.

"Stop this!" I yelled again as lighting struck closer to me. As I turned around and around I realized I was surrounded by the fire. In a few seconds it engulfed me. I screamed in pain. It felt like I was really being burnt. Suddenly the clearing was gone and I tumbled into the ocean.

"Who's going to save you now?" Miyako laughed as the storm's strength increased. A wave crashed over me and I couldn't breathe. _Where are my friends? _I wondered, feeling my body shutting down. _I need you. _I felt someone grab me and then I was pulled to the surface.

"Are you alright Amu-chan?" I glanced up to see Nagihiko had rescued me. I also noticed he was in his character transformation.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as another wave almost knocked us under. He shook his head.

"They're not asleep yet," He said. Suddenly lighting hit the water and I felt a shock go through me. Both Nagihiko and I screamed in pain. The ocean disappeared and we were back in the clearing. The fire had gone out, leaving everything charred. I looked around wildly for Miyako but I didn't see her.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya toppled me over, also character transformed. "Don't worry! Rima was coming after me, she had to character transform. But Tadase and Ikuto-chi weren't asleep yet." I nodded and then saw Rima appear.

"Amu! Are you alright?" She asked, racing over to us. I nodded and then I heard laughing again.

"Your chara must be powerful," Miyako said, reappearing and landing in front of us. "But this is my world."

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima's attack shot out, but Miyako disappeared before it hit her.

"Holy Crown!" I whirled around to see Tadase's attack hit Miyako. She flew backwards and crashed into one of the charred trees. It snapped in half.

"It's over Miyako." I smiled as Ikuto appeared opposite Tadase. "Give up." She smiled and then the clearing disappeared. Instead we found ourselves in a rainforest.

"Amu-chan!" My charas flew over to me alongside Tadase and Ikuto. I squeaked in surprise as Ikuto hugged me tightly.

"I couldn't fall asleep at first," He murmured, kissing my cheek. "I was too worried about you." I smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm sick of this!" A vine shot out of the tree and wrapped around Ikuto's waist.

"Ikuto!" I cried as it pulled him away. It pulled him against the tree and more vines wrapped around him.

"Ikuto-niisan!" Tadase cried, racing forward. We all followed and then vines trapped us too.

"It's useless," Miyako laughed as we struggled. "This is my world, you can't defeat me here." She settled on a branch near Ikuto and smiled at him. "My deal is still valid Ikuto-kun."

"Forget it!" He yelled angrily. She smiled and leaned in closer.

"You'll change your mind," She murmured, before kissing him. Anger shot through me and I managed to pull away from the vines.

"My own heart unlock!" I cried as Dia flew up next to me. "Character Transformation: Amulet Diamond!" I took off from the ground and knocked Miyako away from Ikuto.

"Jealousy is very powerful," Ikuto observed as I pulled the vines away. I smiled when he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"How?" I glared back at Miyako as she stared back shocked. "There's no way you could've escaped!"

"This is my dream," I said angrily. "And Ikuto is mine!" Miyako smiled and then the rainforest changed to an open plateau, with us floating above it.

"We'll fight for him then," She said happily. "If I win, Ikuto-kun will be mine and you'll never be allowed to see him again."

"And if I win you'll quit Easter and never mess with Ikuto, the Guardians, or me ever again," I said, nodding.

"Fair enough," She said, landing on the plateau. I landed opposite her. "None of you will interfere." She glanced at the Guardians and Ikuto, and stones shot up and created a cage around them.

"You can't mess with the dream either!" Ikuto yelled angrily. "Only use chara powers!" Miyako nodded in agreement.

"Then, let's begin!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ikuto's POV

"Starlight Navigation!" Amu's first attack caught Miyako off guard and knocked her off of the plateau. She quickly flew up and landed again.

"My, my," She laughed. "What determination. You-"

"Shooting Star Shower!" Amu attacked again, before she finished, but Miyako dodged.

"Nightmare Pulse!" The black aura flew towards Amu, fast enough that she couldn't dodge.

"Twinkle Shield!" Stars shot out and blocked the attack. I sighed in relief. The two seemed equally matched. Neither of them could successfully hit the other.

"This will go on forever!" Yaya exclaimed, watching the battle as it returned to the sky.

"Go Amu!" Rima yelled. "You can do it!" I sighed and glanced up at Amu. Since Miyako was older Amu would be worn out long before her, plus the character transformation with Dia took up a lot of energy.

"Amu's wearing out," I murmured quietly. Nagihiko and Tadase nodded.

"Hinamori-san can't go on for much longer," Tadase agreed.

"She has to finish this up fast or she'll lose," Nagihiko said quietly.

"Nightmare Pulse!" Miyako attacked again and this time her attack hit Amu. I watched in horror as she was flung down and hit the ground in front of us.

"Amu!" I cried, pushing against the stones. When the dust settled we saw Amu had been knocked out of her character transformation and she laid lifelessly on the ground. "Amu!"

"No, Amu-chi you can't lose!" Yaya cried. "Get up! You can still do it."

"Amu, don't give up!" Rima screamed out. "You can do it! You have to! Amu…"

"Amu-chan can't have lost," Nagihiko whispered. "Amulet Diamond is too powerful."

"This can't be happening," Tadase said quietly. "Hinamori-san, please get up!" The cage disappeared and we all fell forward.

"It seems I've won," Miyako said, landing in front of us. "Hm, Ikuto-kun?" When I got up, I shoved past her and kneeled by Amu's side.

"Amu," I murmured, gently taking her into my arms. "Wake up. Come on get up! You have to fight! Amu…" I shook my head as tears began to form. "This is just a dream, you can't be dead. Amu!" I hugged her tightly and buried my face in her hair. "I can't lose you!"

"Amu-chan," Ran said quietly. "You gotta get up! Go for it, Amu-chan…"

"Come on!" Miki murmured. "It can't end like this Amu-chan."

"Amu-chan desu," Su murmured quietly. "Please don't die desu!" I pulled away slightly and stared down at Amu. She still didn't move. Suddenly the world began fading away, along with Amu's charas.

"What's happening?" Yaya cried, looking around.

"The dreams ending," Miyako whispered, horrified. "But, no one's waking her up."

"Amu-chan is dying in real life," Dia said quietly. We all stared at her shocked. "That's why we're fading."

"That can't happen!" Miyako cried, shaking her head. "I mean she was fine when everything else happened!" Dia shook her head and Miyako's character transformation failed.

"We've gone too far!" Yumi told Miyako. "When we fought we actually hurt her because our attacks weren't just products of the dreams. They were actual energy." I shook my head and laid Amu back down on the ground. Standing up slowly, I turned to face Miyako angrily.

"Do something!" I yelled at her angrily, tears flowing freely down my face. "You can't let her die!"

"I can't do anything!" She cried. I shook my head angrily and grabbed her by the front of her dress.

"You have to!" I growled angrily. "You caused this!"

"Ikuto-niisan, that won't help!" Tadase cried, pulling me away from Miyako. I shook my head and fell back on my knees next to Amu.

"I can't lose you!" I cried unhappily. "I need you Amu! I need you more than anything." I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Amu…"

"Maybe I can do something." I glanced up to see Miyako, character transformed again, kneel beside me.

"It's worth a shot," Yumi said as Miyako reached out over Amu. Her hand shook as white light pulsated from it.

"Dream Healing," She murmured quietly. After a few minutes the dream began to become solid again along with Amu's charas.

"It's working!" Yaya exclaimed happily. Miyako pulled her hand away and her character transformation undid itself. Amu, however, still didn't move. I reached out and gently stroked her cheek.

"Why isn't she moving?" Rima asked quietly. I shook my head and closed my eyes again, still crying. It fell silent as we all sat around Amu, praying that she would wake up.

"Ikuto?" My eyes flew open when I felt a warm hand against my cheek. "You're crying?" Amu smiled at me and sat up, wincing slightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't win for you." I shook my head and hugged her tightly.

"I'm just glad you're alive," I whispered, kissing her cheek. Suddenly the plateau changed again and we were in the Royal Garden. I gently helped Amu up and glanced around confused. It was the middle of the day.

"Are we awake?" Yaya asked, confused.

"No," We all looked over to the table and saw Miyako sitting on it. "I just thought this would be a more appropriate place." I hugged Amu closer.

"A more appropriate place?" Tadase asked angrily. "To take Ikuto-niisan away from us?" Miyako shook her head.

"I wanted to apologize," She said, jumping off of the table. "I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Like that didn't happen!" I snapped angrily. She stared down in shame.

"I'm sorry Ikuto-kun," She said quietly. "I didn't think she meant that much to you. I…just thought it was a crush." I glanced down at Amu and she smiled at me.

"She means everything to me," I said quietly. Miyako nodded.

"I'll quit Easter," She promised. "And I'll leave all of you alone. I'm sorry for all of this!" Then she disappeared and my eyes flew open. We were back in the Royal Garden, wide awake. I sat up slowly and turned to Amu. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and smiled at me.

"I guess it's over," She said happily. I nodded and smiled at her.

Amu's POV

True to her word, Miyako stopped giving us the nightmares and quit Easter. Immediately the X-Eggs decreased and everything became peaceful. Everything went back to normal, but Ikuto continued to stay at my house, since he's such a pervert.

"Look at this!" I smiled and twirled around in a purple dress. Ikuto smirked at me. We were out looking for a dress I could wear to the festival the Guardians were going to have.

"You don't fill out the front," He said, making my face light up red.

"You're no help!" I exclaimed, turning away.

"I think it looks very nice." I jumped in surprise and saw Miyako standing behind me. She smiled at me happily.

"Thank you," I said, smiling back. Ikuto glared at her suspiciously.

"I wish I hadn't done all of those things to you," She said, shaking her head. "I'm truly sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked suspiciously. Miyako smiled at him.

"I'm getting some new clothes," She replied. "I'm moving to America. My mom got a new job there." I nodded and Ikuto seemed to relax a little.

"You sure move around a lot," I commented and she nodded.

"This is probably the last time I'll see you," She said, smiling at me. "Goodbye Amu-chan." I squeaked in surprise when she hugged me. Then she walked over to Ikuto. "Goodbye Ikuto-kun." My face turned red when she kissed him on the cheek. He flinched back and frowned as she walked away.

"Why did she kiss you?" I asked, turning away slightly. Ikuto smiled and laid his hand against my cheek.

"How nice it is for you to be jealous," He murmured, leaning forward. "But I only love you Amu." My face turned even redder as he kissed me.

"I love you too."

The End


End file.
